


Merry Christmas, Darling

by FeelsForBreakfast



Series: Holigay Oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/pseuds/FeelsForBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn’t supposed to be home for Christmas, but Louis has always been good at that miracle thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Darling

Harry is curled up in the corner of the plush leather couch he and Louis bought together ages ago, watching the flickering lights that swath their Christmas tree. It’s a bit heavy on garland on the left and a little lopsided, but Harry likes it because he remembers cutting it down and driving it all the way back to their flat, remembers Louis climbing on a chair to get the (also lopsided) angel on the top of the tree, remembers decorating while they sang (yelled) Christmas carols at each other.

The whole house has been Christma-fied, with jars full of cookies Louis made on spectacularly productive afternoon, garlands strung up on the walls, two stockings hung over their fake fireplace, and a few sprigs of mistletoe gleefully pegged to the doorways. They’ve been having a bit of fun with those.

Louis is off doing some bit of publicity with Eleanor today, who Harry sometimes can tolerate but not so much tonight. It’s just that Louis is his boyfriend and he doesn’t really like sharing his things, even though he knows it has to be this way. Louis’s been completely remorseful about it too, apologizing so much Harry thinks he’s going to wear the word out, even after Harry told him about a million times that it’s really truly okay.

It some ways, it is. He still gets Louis on Christmas morning before they drive down to Doncaster to meet both of their parents for presents, but he’d kind of wanted Christmas eve too. He’s warm curled up in his oversized red sweater, but he’d be warmer with Louis curled next to him. Harry pulls his hands out of the sleeves to grab his festive reindeer mug, taking a long sip of his tea, checking his phone for the third time.

They’ve been texting on and off all day, Louis sending him first almost there, _heterosexuality activate!_ followed by _I wish I was holding your hand_ and _staring at my quotes tattoo and thinking of the words I want to put between them._ At which point Harry sent back _I love you_ and _remember to smile._

Twenty minutes later he gets a shot of Louis and Eleanor at the cute breakfast place they’re being photographed at this morning with the caption _do I look like I’m in love? Because I am._

Shortly after he gets a cheeky _with you xx ;))_ that makes Harry smile even though he still feels a tiny bit jealous. A few more pictures have shown up on twitter since, Eleanor going through racks of clothing while Louis looks on. Harry tries not to be pleased when he sees the annoyed set to his jaw, but ends up being more sad than anything when he sees how tired he looks.

He wonders what they’re doing now, if they’ve gone out to dinner or are heading into some hotel for the night. He kindof hopes it’s the second one, because at least that way he can facetime with Louis, show him how lovely the living room looks with the tree all lit up and the fireplace blazing, messily wrapped presents hiding under the tree. He remembers that too, Louis coming out of their bedroom with his arms full of heavily taped and wrinkled packages to place next to Harry’s neatly wrapped gifts. These have character, he’d said, they’re special. Harry had laughed and seen no reason to contradict him. 

Harry sets his tea on the floor and pulls his blanket completely over him, creating an impenetrable Harry Styles cocoon. He scrolls around on his iphone, smiling at the _merry christmas xx :D_ text from Zayn and the _mery xmass xx_ from Liam. Niall is no doubt getting fabulously egg-nogged with his ridiculous family, so he doesn’t really expect anything more than a obligatory _HAPPY CHRISTMAS_ around 3pm tomorrow. 

Liam isn’t going home for Christmas this year, but Zayn brought his sisters up, and judging by the picture Liam tweeted, the Malik-Liam clan are currently making cookies, which is so domestic it’s kindof sickening.

Harry lets out a tiny little sigh, scrolling down Louis’ profile. There’s nothing since the picture he sent out earlier, but there will be to be other shots soon. They like to get the most they can out of every outing. He tucks his chin into his sweater, making a sad little noise.

It’s just so lonely in the quiet without Louis’ breathing beside him, just a little too cold. It occurs to him that he doesn’t even know what time Louis is supposed to come home, which is followed by the realization that he’s probably not going to leave this couch until he comes slipping through the door.

His phone vibrates in his hand, a message from Louis lighting up the screen. Missing me?

Harry smiles, even though the answer is most definitely yes and it makes him feel less happy and more like there’s a sad twisty place in his chest he can’t rid of. 

_I wish you were here._ He sends, followed by _I was making tea earlier and I almost poured two cups._

 _You should have poured two,_ he gets a few seconds later.

_??_

The doorbell rings, sending an excited jolt through his sleepy frame. He holds his cup in one hand, sticking his phone in his pocket so he can more effectively use his blanket as a cape. He tries not to hope as he patters across the hardwood in sock feet. There’s a good chance it’s just Zayn and crew, surprising him with cookies, or even carolers. Which is a little far fetched if he thinks about it, but he doesn’t want to set himself up for disappointment. Louis may be magic and perfect and everything Harry means when they get asked what they look for in a girl, but he’s not a miracle worker.

He gets the door open with a blanketed hand, pulling it wide to reveal what appears to be an empty hallway. He makes another sad little sound, poking his head out a little farther. “Louis?” It’s quiet, and a little hopeful. 

Directly to his right, back pressed against the wall to hide himself, is Louis, a santa hat perched on his head, a lopsided smile on his face as he swings into view. “Merry Christmas, Darling.”

Harry lets his blanket slip a little, reaching out and pulling Louis to his chest, tea sloshing in the cup. It’s not really a hug, just their bodies pressed together, Louis still a little cold from the outside air, Harry toasty and soft. “But I thought you were busy.” He prompts against Louis’ collar.

Louis shakes his head, pushing Harry inside and pulling their door closed, a gleeful smile on his face. He is truly Christmas come early. “I got them to reconsider for just morning plans as long as it was convincing. I didn’t want to tell you in case it fell through.” He winks, taking Harry’s tea from his hands with a grin as they head into the kitchen. “Besides, I like surprises.”

“I like you.”

Louis smiles fondly over at him, his eyes sparkling. “I love you.”

Harry nods, shuffling back over into Louis’ space. “That too.”

Louis strokes his cheek with chilly fingers, letting Harry glow his warm onto them. He pulls Harry to him, letting the younger boy nestle into his chest, a contented sigh falling from his lips as Louis wraps his arms around his waist. “Long day for you too?”

Harry nods. “Missing you is exhausting.”

Louis laughs, sweet and low. “You’re so overdramatic.”

Harry ignores him, letting his eyes flutter shut. “You’re spending every Christmas Eve with me from now on, okay?”

Louis presses a kiss to his temple. “Every Christmas, New Year, and all the other days too.”

Harry nods against Louis’ chest, feeling like his heart is going to burst if he feels any more, like he couldn’t possibly be any more in love. He’s thought that before too, but somehow he always proves himself wrong. “Every single other day.”

Louis nods, warming his fingers against Harry’s waist, the touch making him shiver. “Merry Christmas, Haz.”

“Merry Christmas, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, hope you enjoyed it (:


End file.
